Micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are used for various applications including gyroscopes, resonators, accelerometers or other applications. For example, accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), and gyroscopes are commonly found in global positioning system (GPS).
In recent years, it is increasingly common for MEMS device to be incorporated into integrated chips formed by a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. The incorporation of MEMS into a CMOS process allows for widespread use of MEMS device fabricated with a high throughput.